Romantic Pariah
by AgoodWITCH
Summary: Bella has never had luck with men, either in RL or RPing on twitter, so when both finally start to go her way she's left wondering how she got so lucky, and if its meant to last.


**This fic was written for Fandom Gives Back at the end of last year and I wanted to post it for those of you who were looking for it. It will be a while before I continue it as I'm working to complete some of my other stories first, but if you want to read this when it does continue, please put it on alert. This piece is a little unconventional, delving into the world of role-playing on twitter and I'm having a blast writing it. Much love to my beta, Mizzdee for her love and support, IllicitWriter for her beautiful banner, and a dear friend of mine who pre-read for me to give the RPing some consistency. I hope you all enjoy ;)**

SM owns, I'm just playing in her sandbox.

**BPOV**

_Oh God, this cannot be happening again?_

I stare at the computer and see those same words on my screen.

RockHardGary - Gary D. **  
>(a)SaucyGrl I luv u *sliding my hand down the front of your pants til I find ur clit*<br>**37 seconds ago

I closed the window and banged my head on my palm as I watched another "relationship" go up in flames…if you can call six days of having virtual sex with a stranger on the twitter feed for my role-play account a relationship, which my mother certainly wouldn't. I'd failed at real life and it seemed that the virtual me was just as uninteresting.

Pissed, I opened twitter back up for long enough to block them both, turn my profile back to public so I could use one of the pimps to get my name back out there, and change my bio to single. I was just finishing when I saw my co-worker pop his head into my office.

"Bella, staff meeting."

"Alright Edward, I'm coming." I inwardly chided myself for my choice of words, but he didn't seem to notice.

Walking into the conference room, I saw several of my fellow employees looking nervous, which didn't make any sense, that is, until my boss began talking.

"Can I have everyone's attention? Good, now as some of you may know, in an effort to combat a decline in workplace productivity, we've had Edward, our IT manager looking at the browser history to create a list of blocked sites for the server. We're paying you to work, not play games, shop and look at porn," Caius, my boss shot an evil look at Eric Yorkie from Research and Development and then continued. "Now as some of you need access to certain sites for your position, your access will be attached to your personal login information and will vary, although a specific list that will be emailed out following this meeting is off-limits to all. No more facebooking, or myspacing, or any of that nonsense. Now that we have that done with, you all have your workloads; it is time you get to work on them."

We were a small company, that didn't actually make anything you ever think about. We make the little microchips that make all your favorite things function, but never knew existed. When you drop your favorite gadget and something rattled inside of it, causing it to stop working completely…that was what we make.

Now my job was the quality control coordinator, the guys downtown make the prototypes then send them to a factory, to be mass produced. I'm in charge of making sure that all the tests are run on the prototype and then work with the quality control people in the factory to make sure that the pieces coming off the line work like they're supposed to. I shovel a ton of paperwork, and because our little pieces go into everything from digital thermometers to GPS's, they need to be accurate, people's lives depend on our little chips.

I was back at my desk and getting ready to look at the pdf versions of our paperwork, to approve that they were properly filled out before they sent them off. So often, they'd forget one little thing that meant it would have to be sent back and redone, wasting days and costing us money.

Edward's knock came and I waved him in as I downloaded the various files that were hoping to make that afternoon's mail truck. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

"Excuse me?" Edward was still standing, so I gestured towards the chair in front of my desk.

"You went through the browser's history; you know what sites I've been on, so how restricted am I?"

"You're not." I looked up and he shrugged. "You weren't his highest priority, so I cleared the history like I did for everyone so the new settings would take effect, but he's five years behind on technology, so I was able to let the people with full clearance get into most of our favorite things. You don't go onto RedTube, or spend four hours a day bidding on ebay, so your echofon is safe."

I smiled at the fact that he could see not only that I had twitter open, but one of its programs installed so I could always check my feed. "Thank you."

Edward smiled and I had to look away, he was too much beauty for me to bear when he smiled. A Greek demi-god sent here to remind me of exactly what I'd never have. Perfect physique, bone structure, amazing, freshly fucked hair and soulful green eyes that made me want to lean over and kiss his pouty lips.

"No problem. Did you want anything from the deli?"

"A Thursday?" I responded, referring to the sandwich I ordered almost every Thursday.

"But it's Tuesday?"

"I'm living dangerously." I raised an eyebrow to him before chancing a glance with a smirk, a combo that got a cackle before he backed out of my office.

"Whatever you say."

Edward vanished from my door as I went back to looking over the forms I'd received, checking for any tiny mistake before emailing back my notes. It wasn't until Edward returned with my sandwich that I realized how long it had been. He silently left it for me and I reached for it to see that Edward had taken my coleslaw and given me his pickle. Something we'd do when we'd actually get to eat lunch away from our desks, a rarity these days.

I smiled at the thought of taking a bite of Edward's pickle when there was a ping on my phone, letting me know that I had an email on the account I set up specifically for my role-playing. Seeing the new follower, I went over to echofon to see what his tweets were like. LastRealGent was a relatively new account, but he had a decent follower number and we had a bunch of friends in common, so I sent a quick message thanking him for following me.

What surprised me was his quick response.

_LastRealGent – Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie Always available to help a beautiful woman. Why wounded?<strong>_

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent I fall deeper, so it hurts more to have it end too soon.<strong>

_LastRealGent – Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie They are fools, who break a beauty's heart. SFW <strong>http:/yfrog(dot)com/h23s69j_

I opened the link to see a single rose resting on a brown box, a ribbon matching the rose's color tied around it. It seemed so silly to get excited, but men didn't send me flowers, in real life, or on twitter.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent I'm at work, will you be on tonight?<strong>

_LastRealGent –Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie For you I will. Have a wonderful afternoon.<strong>_

I sighed while reading his final response before I checked my email again and started looking over the last set of forms. I'd just sent them off when my phone rang, and from the country code that popped up on my phone, I knew I was in trouble.

I was still on the phone with our Chinese factory three hours later as they tried to convince me that I was being oversensitive about the level of quality. It wasn't until I let it "slip" that I didn't think Aro would share their opinion after all the issues with items manufactured in China in recent years that they agreed to make the changes necessary on the current items and make sure all subsequent batches came out in accordance with the higher standard. I knew it was hitting below the belt to mention lead paint being used on children's toys and the like, but they played the 'you're just an emotional woman' card first.

The knock on my door startled me, "Swan, did you just threaten China?"

I groaned, of course they called Caius before I could speak to him or Aro. "It wasn't a threat; they were ready to send out substandard equipment. And I know how you hate paying overtime when a recall occurs, so I felt that letting them know that you and our CEO would both want the job done right from the start was the best way to make sure there's as small a delay as possible."

Caius shot me a nasty look and then threw a stack of papers on my desk. "These need to be taken care of before you leave. They have to go out in the AM mail pickup tomorrow."

"These will take hours." I started flipping through the file I'd given him two days ago that he obviously hadn't gotten to.

"Well then, you best get back to work."

I groaned and started organizing the paperwork so that it would be easier to do. It was 3pm and there was easily four hours of work here, so I knew I'd never get out of here at a decent hour. I began filling out the forms as quickly and thoroughly as possible when there was a knock on my door.

"You want me to walk you to your car?" Edward's face had a nervous expression and I wanted to wipe it from his face, but I couldn't today.

"Sorry, I'm going to be here for a while. Caius just dumped a shit-ton of work on me."

"Why can't Alec do it?"

"Because Alec is skiing again and Caius waited for the last possible minute to give these to me. Besides, Alec refuses to learn the procedure for filing this paperwork with the government, so I'd wind up doing it anyway." I grumbled again, because it's really not fucking fair.

"Want some company?" His eyes are hopeful again, but I had to dash his hopes.

"I really just need to settle in if I'm going to get this done, but thank you for offering."

He nodded and wished me a good night before I was left alone to get the papers in order. It was 7:30 by the time everything was copied, filed and ready for the mail pickup. I collected my things and ran to my car, hoping to grab some fast food and still catch Mr. Ferrars online.

At 8:05 I had twitter open, a cheeseburger in my left hand as I dropped a quick hello to everyone before getting down to business.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Hey Mr. F, are you around?<strong>

_LastRealGent – Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie I was beginning to think you changed your mind.<strong>_

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent No, just got held late at work, I'm here now. All yours for the rest of the night.<strong>

_LastRealGent – Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie Really now, and here I am trying to stay true to my name, but how do I resist that offer?<strong>_

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Gentlemen still know how to please a lady, don't they?<strong>

_LastRealGent – Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie Yes we do. And you're a lady that could turn me into a cad with my lustful thoughts.<strong>_

I smiled and put my burger down. I'd eat the rest later if I felt like it, but this was going to require two hands soon. I picked up my laptop and climbed into bed, propping myself up on my pillows before I answered him.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Well, I wouldn't want u2 be cast out of society, there must b a way 2 save ur good name? First tell me about these thoughts?<strong>

_LastRealGent –Mr. Ferrars  
><strong>(a)WoundedMarie As long as I'm not being too forward, a picture is worth 1000 words NSFW http:yfrog(dot)com/obvojesj**_

I clicked on the link and actually sighed at the picture, it was a woman sitting at a vanity, her hair styled in an old-fashioned, but still beautiful way, and her lingerie was gorgeous. It was black satin with a cream lace detail crossing the cup of the bra and along the slit in the barely there skirt-like panties. There were little cream bows on it as accents and I was blown away that this was what he was sending as an image to describe his lustful thoughts. I needed to get this off of the feed now.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent I think the best way to preserve your good name is to keep this in private. DM<strong>

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>Naughty boy, Mr. Ferrars. Sneaking up on a young lady in her private chambers. Care to explain how you managed to get in?

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Well, Marie, when you're as driven as I am, it's an easy thing to find the servants stairwell and sneak into your room._

**WoundedMarie**  
>Scandalous. Tell me, now that you're in my room, what are you planning on doing?<p>

**_LastRealGent_**_  
>Well, I would hide somewhere, behind a curtain, perhaps and wait for you to enter.<em>

**_LastRealGent_**_  
>I would wait until you entered, holding my breath so you wouldn't see me until the perfect moment.<em>

I moaned as soon as I read his words, slipping off the bed to strip out of my work clothes so I was comfortable.

**_LastRealGent_**_  
>When you were finally alone and about to slip into your nightgown, I would reveal myself. "Marie."<em>

I started typing my response as soon as I had the opportunity to jump in.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"Mr. Ferrars, what are you doing here?"

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"I had to see you. You've tempted me for too long." I cross the room, backing you against the wall._

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"Tempted you? What have I done?" My chest heaves with my breath as I feel your length pressed against my stomach through your pants.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"Everything about u draws me in, ur manner in public, that pretty face & the way ur dresses hug ur figure. I've been patient long enough."_

I moaned again as I let my fingers trail down my body before returning them to the keys.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"I'm sorry for the discomfort I've caused you. Please tell me how I may make it right."

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"Even your words drive me to madness. I must have you, Marie." I pull you to me in a searing kiss._

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"I am yours, sir. Whatever it is that you are seeking." I pant, my eyes dart to the bed.

**_LastRealGent_**_  
>"Truly? Oh Marie, you will never regret the decision you have made." I scoop you into my arms &amp; deposit you on the bed.<em>

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_My body covers yours as I settle into the welcoming cradle of your legs. My hands trace your sides, finding your heaving bosom. _

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I draw down the straps & then trace the upper edge before pulling the cups so that you are revealed to me. "Perfection."_

**_LastRealGent_**_  
>With a quiet reverence, I worship your breasts, my mouth praying against the bounty it has been granted.<em>

I cried out, wanting to type a response, but at the same time I don't want to interrupt his obvious rhythm. But like he can read my mind, my Mr. Ferrars sends his next message.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"Marie, are you all right?"_

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"Better than all right, you've left me speechless. Please sir, don't halt your attentions. I promise to make it up to you next time."

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"That's fine dear. I will take care of you tonight & will wait until we next meet to hear your sweet voice dictate to me. Now, where was I?"_

Fuck me. I reach for my nightstand and the rabbit I have waiting for me there, knowing I'm going to give it a workout tonight.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Reaching behind you, I remove the offending garment, revealing you to me. Wanting to be fair, I stand & make quick work of my coat._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_My waistcoat falls next, your hungry eyes devouring the sight as my shirt slides off my arms. I reach for my pants, working the fasteners_

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Until they join the growing pile around me. My stockings & shoes discarded, I approach the bed & remove the final barrier on your body._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I push my own britches down & move up your body once more, feeling your heartbeat against me._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Looking into your eyes, I push forward, feeling your heat envelop me. "So good, sweetheart," I pant as I begin to find a pace._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_In. Pause. Out. Breath. In. Out._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_In_

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Out_

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_In_

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Out_

I keep my rhythm in time with his and soon I was falling over the edge. I looked back at his messages, which let me know he'd enjoyed himself as much as I had, but I needed him to know that.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>"Mr. Ferrars, you are most welcome to sneak into my room anytime you wish. Including tomorrow night."

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_"I'd love nothing more." *END SCENE* Are you West Coast? Just want to work out the time difference?_

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>Yes, you?

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I am. I guess that will make it easier to catch up. Do you mind if I make an adjustment to my profile?_

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>No.

Why was he asking me if it was okay? I waited a few minutes and then clicked on his profile to see what change he'd made. And there it was:

**(a)LastRealGent**

_Regency Gentleman, hopeless nerd. (a)WoundedMarie has captured my heart. RP acct. 21+ NSFW_

Captured his heart? I've been in my fair share of RP relationships before, but none were this quick to put it in their profile, and never had it been put in such a sweet way. I was quick to respond, changing my profile to:

**Marie**

**(a)WoundedMarie**

_Love isn't always fair, but it is certainly blind. But (a)LastRealGent is working on changing my outlook. RP acct. 21+ NSFW_

I smiled at that, and said goodnight before I signed off. I took a quick shower before heading off to bed, with thoughts of my gentleman running through my head.

The next morning I was caffeinated and on my way to work when I got the first alert on my phone. It took everything in me to wait until a red light, but I pulled out my phone to read the new twitter message.

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Woke up this morning with a smile you put there. Hope the morning goes well._**

The honk alerted me to the fact that the light changed, so I drove the rest of the way to work before typing my response.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent I'm wearing a matching smile. Don't know how chatty I'll be at work, but if you're still free tonight… ;)<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Of course I'm free…you're the only name in my datebook._**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Good to know. Ttys<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Bye dear._**

It was the second time he'd called me dear and I really liked it. Who would have thought yesterday could have turned out as well as it had, but I was actually excited for today. I walked into the lobby, balancing my breakfast and my purse when I heard the elevator bell, somehow, my good luck was continuing.

It was a short ride up to my floor and I had just started to boot up my computer when Jane barged into my office. "Aro needs to see you."

"Okay, I'll be there in-"

"Now," she interrupts.

I gather my notebook and look longingly at the breakfast that I will now need to reheat as I follow behind her. I have no idea what I could have done, but as soon as I see Caius and Aro sitting with their heads together in the conference room, I know my good morning has been shot to shit.

"Ms. Swan, thank you for coming in so promptly." Aro smiled. "We received some information yesterday and after a bit of discussion, you and Edward Cullen from IT will be going to a series of meetings in Washington DC. Now the exact dates haven't been set yet, but there's new legislation on production of components that will be used in products for children. And as some of our microchips are used for such items, we will need to be up to date. There's also another step as far as paperwork, which requires a certain type of software, or something or other, which is why Mr. Cullen will be going with you. As soon as we know more, we'll let you know, but expect something in the next six to eight weeks."

"That's fine, I have some vacation time scheduled around then, so if it falls during the trip I'll reschedule it for after."

I was actually surprised that they were sending me and not Alec, but then again, Aro knew just how little his nephew did around here. If he weren't Caius' son, he would have been fired a while ago, instead of being promoted into the position above me, one that never stayed filled long.

I left the office feeling a lot better than I did when I came in, and after collecting my cold breakfast, I went to the kitchen.

I was in there for forty-three seconds – according to the microwave – when Edward walked in.

"So did they tell you about our trip to the other Washington?" he asked.

"Yeah, they called me in this morning, I thought my good morning had been ruined."

"Good morning? And you're blushing, Bella did you have a date last night?" Alice appeared out of nowhere, suddenly center stage in this conversation.

"No date, I was here until seven. But I did have a nice chat with a good friend when I got home, so it ended up being a good night." I looked at Edward, who was studiously stirring his coffee. "Edward, why don't we head back to my office and talk about the trip to DC."

He looked relieved as we both made a quick exit. It turns out that Edward knew no more than I did, but it was nice to have the one truly friendly person in this office around. Alice was okay, but she was Caius' secretary, so there was a level of distrust because she could go back there and tell him everything, effectively screwing me over.

I tried to make it through the day without tweeting to LastRealGent, afraid I'd seem clingy or something, so when Edward knocked to ask if I was ready to head out, I was surprised to see how late it was.

My evening with LastRealGent was spent on the live feed, with a very public PDA and some more getting to know you type questions. He seemed so sweet and it was almost too good to be true, but then he'd drop just enough innuendo to remind me that he was male.

There was also the jealousy thing … which was hot. He almost lost it on (a)xXxWolfMANxXx before I DM'd him and explained that we were friends and he wasn't being disrespectful. The funny little moment they shared after everything was cool gave me even more hope that he'd fit into the life I'd created online, with my friends accepting him and following him back.

The weekend was here, and with little to occupy my time, I surfed the internet for some pics and things to show (a)LastRealGent, so when he sent the DM asking if I was free Sunday afternoon, I jumped at it.

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Marie, darling? Are you here?_**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Yes, dear. I was just tidying up my apartment before you came by.<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Really, may I come in then? *looks around excitedly*_**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent *blushes*Yes, please come in. *opens the door so you can enter*<strong>

**http:/yfrog(dot)com**/**nzkl0eyj SFW**

There was a moment or two, which I assumed was him opening the link before he responded.

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie Thank you, sweetheart. I love your place, it's so open._**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Thank you, I fell in love with the design. Though I'm sure your place is far nicer.<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie It's more old-fashioned; perhaps I can show it to you sometime?_**

I giggled like a fool at how formal and sweet he was being, definitely a first in both real life and RPing.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent I would love that. Have you eaten yet?<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie No, I thought we could eat together._**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent That sounds perfect.<strong>

We chatted about our "lives" over our "meal" while I ate an early dinner myself. He also started to DM me his own answers to the same questions, which I did as well. It was a nice chance to get to know the man behind the character, one I was falling for quicker than I thought was possible. The late afternoon turned into the evening, which led to another intense DM session. This man had me so turned on at his words; I knew there was going to come a time very soon where we would take the plunge.

Work the next day was long and boring in comparison to my activities over the weekend, but a quick message from Mr. Ferrars had me smiling.

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie How is my dear's day at work?_**

I sighed, he was really the perfect man.

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Better now, how about yours?<strong>

_LastRealGent –  
><em>**_(a)WoundedMarie I'm in the weeds at the moment, but I have a meeting soon that should make the day go easier._**

WoundedMarie – Marie  
><strong>(a)LastRealGent Well, I hope it goes your way. Talk to you tonight.<strong>

I looked up a few minutes later at the creaking of my door to see Edward peeking his head in. "You hungry?"

"Starving, what were you thinking about getting?" I asked, looking at my purse, trying to see what my cash situation was, because if I tried to charge my half of the meal, Edward would pay for the whole thing.

"It's been a while since we've gotten Japanese," he said, holding up the brown paper bag with the fish head and crossed chopsticks, letting me know he ordered from my favorite restaurant.

"Oh my God! I've been craving Miso Yummy. How did you know that was what I needed?"

"Lucky guess," he winked, crossing the room and beginning to take out our food.

I cleaned my desk off, moving all my papers out of the way so I didn't have to redo any of my work. Edward handed me my chicken and shrimp tempura and then we started to divide up the rest of the meal, each of us getting a miso soup, salad with ginger dressing and rice. Finally, Edward broke open his chopsticks and began to set out his soy sauce and wasabi for his sushi. The meal began quietly, before Edward waved his chopsticks in my direction.

"There's something different about you, you seem happier, lighter. Is there a reason for that?"

I choked back a laugh and then nodded. "Yes, a friend I've been talking to recently. It's just nice to have someone to talk to who can really understand me, you know?"

"I understand you, and I wouldn't mind being there for you in a more substantial way, if you wanted. But I'm glad you have someone who can support you." He looked a little sad at that, so I had to reassure him.

"Edward, you are. You two are sort of a yin and yang. He's completely impartial, he knows me outside of all of this and I can talk to him about things without him knowing everyone involved. His only vested interest is me. You're quite literally my sanity here. I'm not sure that I could do this job and not have someone like you on the inside looking out for me. With Alec as my 'supervisor' I'm doing twice the work for half the credit and you come in here and tell me to breathe, you order lunch from my favorite restaurants and then fight me when I try to give you my share-"

"Which isn't happening," he interrupted with a smirk.

"You know things about me that he never will because he isn't in my day to day. I never thought to hang out with you, or do things outside of work because I assumed that you'd be busy. Someone like you wouldn't hang out with someone like me if it wasn't for our work relationship. You're my work hubby."

"Thanks wifey," he smirked, "but if there were ever a reason for us not to interact, it would be on your part. I'm a computer nerd and you're this beautiful, smart woman that stumbled into my life. And I'm grateful to this place for it."

I laughed at his depiction of me. "You're crazy for how you see me, but I'm grateful too. I feel like a romantic pariah with how my luck is, so having someone like you in my life gives me a little faith."

I saw him almost fighting me on my comment, before he thought better of it. We went back to our meal and we were soon calling our heart to heart short as our lunch came to an end.

As I got home for the night, it gave me something to talk to Mr. F about, something which I was nervous to get his answer to.

I got on a little early, sending him the DM so I could get this out of the way.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>I have a question to ask, I know we've just started this, but I wanted to know your feelings about exclusivity.

It took a while for his response to come in, but I was happy that it didn't take too long.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_In regards to RP or RL or both?_

I saw his question and got a little sick. But it was soon followed by another DM.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I think as long as we're honest with each other & any other possible people we might become involved with, then that's all that matters._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Right now, I don't have anyone in my life besides you in either respect. If I did, I would tell you both & see how you both felt about that._

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Is there someone else for you?_

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>Not at the moment, but it came up with a friend today and I wanted to know if I did have someone in RL if you would be upset.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I can't be everything for you, because I'm not there with you, as long as the other person is okay with us, then I'm happy if you're happy._

I sighed in relief.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>Same here, I'll take you any way I can, and if someone did come into either of our lives, we'll adapt.

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>Now, what were your plans for the evening?

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_I had a few ideas, but I wanted to see what you were up for?_

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>There are a few more areas of my house that we could explore, if you wanted to stay in.

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_Naughty girl. I think you're just trying to lure me into that giant shower you told me about._

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>The one with the multiple showerheads and the large bench?

**_LastRealGent  
><em>**_You better get some extra towels, because I'm going to bend you over that bench until you're screaming my name._

**WoundedMarie  
><strong>*Runs to empty the linen closet* You know where the spare key is, see you soon.

God, I loved this. For once, the guy in my life seemed to be able to read my mind and was right in line with what I was thinking. Now, to make it last.


End file.
